cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight Thunderscale
Starlight Thunderscale is a wildbred silver Plated Firedrake hybrid, Irisidion's son, and Mimring and Icelake's brother. Appearance Starlight is fairly larger than his brother, about 40 feet long from beaklike snout to bladed tail. His wingspan is about five feet longer than his body and tail combined. His scales are a dazzling silver, which often makes hunting difficult, so he has a tendency to steal from Cult Headquarters for food. His ruby eyes are slit-pupillled and perpetually wary, a guarded light to them masking some hidden emotion. His belly and wing membranes are pale blue, and the spines growing from his darker silver back plates are tipped with black. Personality Solitary and sarcastic, Starlight is highly aggressive and would stop at nothing to get his way. He outwardly despises his copper brother, often doing what he can to make Mimring's life miserable. Around Ziolang, he is often a bit of a smartass, once climbing onto the roof of Zio's house after being told to "stay out of the house", and arguing his case by saying he wasn't inside. He dislikes being told what to do(not that he listens anyway) and will often purposely disobey Ziolang just to prove that only Starlight decides what he does. However, he does have a side to him that will sometimes show concern for the well-being of another. This is very rare, and is such a seeming personality switch that some wonder what Starlight is really like. Allies Family Irisidion Main Article: Irisidion Mimring Main Article: Mimring Icelake Main Article: Icelake Friends Starlight's philosophy is that the only way to avoid losing a friend is to not have any. Thus, Starlight tries not to make any lasting friends. Powers *'Venom:' Starlight somehow was born with hollow fangs connected to venom sacs, similar to those of a viper. Even tracing lineage back, it is impossible to determine how Starlight developed venom and it is thought to be a birth "defect". Starlight's venom is clear tinged with violet, and can be sprayed out in a mist if he wants to. *'Control of Electricity:' Though considerably weaker than Mimring's identical ability, Starlight can call and command electrical energy. This ability is gained from his Stormcloud Firedrake heritage and has been in the family since the ability was introduced to it. History Starlight is one of three dragons born in the current territory of Irisidion "Thunderscale", the other two being his brothers Mimring and Icelake. Mimring and Starlight grew up as bitter rivals for dominance of the nest, often fighting and nearly killing each other on more than one occasion. During these fights, Icelake would try to keep it from getting too bad until the parents could intervene. During one of these fights, however, Mimring's claw swiped at Icelake's throat, fatally wounding him. Mimring blamed Starlight, who over time began to blame himself as well, becoming more morose and reclusive. During this time Starlight fled the territory, leaving Mimring as the only young dragon in the area. While Mimring had a somewhat easy upbringing, Starlight had it rough, being a fair bit too young to live on his own. He literally fought to survive, slowly making his way southeast until he established a territory southeast of the borders of Drake Kuro's land. Here he stayed, having a mostly uneventful life, until Jason and Mimring accidentally found Starlight. There was some fighting and an abrupt departure, Mimring being unable to bear his brother's presence and Jase simply doing what he thought was best for his familiar's mentality. Some time later, after the formation of the Cult of Ustream, Jase went back alone to Starlight's territory and invited him to the Cult Headquarters. Starlight responded by trapping Jase in a cave and flying to HQ. Upon landing there was almost immediately conflict, Mimring even going into his Demon form and almost killing Starlight until Ziolang Hirasu and Jase intervened. There was some argument on what to do with Starlight, and it was finally decided that he would stay with Zio. Trivia *Starlight was originally meant to be an evil character until Jase decided to draw from Fyreborne canon. *Starlight has a record for the most character themes out of all of Jase's characters. Though only one is mentioned in the above info box, he also has Linkin Park's songs "Breaking the Habit", "Somewhere I Belong", "Easier to Run", and shares "Points of Authority" with Mimring. Category:Dragons Category:Plated Firedrakes Category:Dragons